survivorrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagisa Kaworu
|finished =18/24 2/24 |challengewins =4 (tribe), 1 (individual) 6 (tribe), 2 (individual) |votesagainst =11 1 |dayslasted =17 39 }} Nagisa Kaworu is a contestant from Survivor: Nahanni and Survivor: Wild West. Quickly gaining attention on the Sunblood tribe for his oblivious and sometimes incomprehensible demeanor, Nagisa used much of his time in the game learning about the nature of humanity, which he had previously distanced himself from. Despite his social detachments, Nagisa formed close bonds with Subaru and Touma, with Boku later joining them after they steered the vote at their Day 12 Tribal Council towards Phoenix (alongside Fox and Ezreal). After Subaru's depature in the tribe swap, the three failed to bring newcomer Celty to their side and quickly realized they were in the minority with the target on Nagisa's back. Touma abandoned the sinking ship and Nagisa was voted out 7-2, with Boku the only one standing by him as he announced, knowing his fate, that he had broken the ferrocerium rod and extinguished the tribe's fire. Utilizing his acquired social skills in Wild West, the boy's failure in Nahanni seemingly set a fire under him, as he gave the season all that he could. After an elimination scare at the first Mahwat council, Nagisa proceeded to build up a network of close and loose allies alike from both tribes, while also finding an unprecedented three Hidden Immunity Idols over the course of the season. For the majority of the game, however, his tight partnerships and strategical control allowed him to not have to use a single one until the final five Tribal Council, where he memorably played all three to eliminate Luck virtually by default. After eliminating his final opponent in Kyouma at the next Council and having Kiira choose him to accompany her to the Final Two, the boy faced the jury, where his strategical prowess and great social game were both noted. However, a good portion of the jury had been eliminated by his hands if not his allies', and as such, bitterness from that resulted in him narrowly losing 6-5. Survivor Voting history |-|Survivor: Wild West= |} Trivia * Nagisa's luxury item in Nahanni was an unloaded .44 magnum revolver. * Nagisa's luxury item in Wild West was a choker with a detonator. * Nagisa won the "Fan Favorites" poll at the end of the game and received a $100,000 cash bonus. ** He is the lowest-placing contestant to win this award, at 18th place. * Nagisa was the lowest ranking favorite in Wild West at 18th place in their original season. * Nagisa was the first returnee to place higher on their second time playing. * Nagisa was the first player to give up Individual Immunity and transfer the necklace to someone else, specifically, Robert E.O. Speedwagon on Day 29 of Wild West. ** He was followed by Dorothy Haze during Italy. Gallery Nagisa full.png Category:Male contestants Category:Nahanni contestants Category:Wild West contestants Category:18th Place Category:2nd Place Category:Fan Favorites Category:Characters played by Hikki Category:Characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion